supermariothedreamcrystalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dream Crystal: They Went Overboard
Chapter 11: They Went Overboard…. Toadce, Wings and Yoshio were in their cabin, looking at a video that a medium sized television was playing. A group of Piantas were standing in front of a statue. "Welcome to the sun-drenched paradise of Isle Delfino!" ''the one in the centre started. "''We're so pleased to welcome you to our beautiful home!" A slideshow of many different places was present. "Come and enjoy a natural wonder-land, to which we've added the world's finest resort facilities, a spectacular amusement park…." "Ehh, boring." Yoshio said, about to change the channel. The Pianta then started again: "And succulent seafood!" ''he finished. Yoshio's eyes were replaced with hearts, and he went closer to the screen. Toadce and Wings chuckled. "''This and more await you on Isle Delfino!" The Piantas started to dance back and forth. "Come relax and let us refresh your body, and spirit." And with that, the video finished, leaving a blank screen. Wings finally took the TV off. "Well, that video DID make the place sound even better." Toadce admitted. "But we're not going there for all of that, we have to find Mario. He could be in really big trouble." Wings added. "Hmm, yeah….whatever. How much longer we actually arrive?" Yoshi asked in a childish tone. "In about, fifteen more minutes." She replied. Wings looked out of the cabin window to see Koopa Troopas and Goombas patrolling the area. "Oh gosh….how do they find us?!" he said, taken aback that they were followed. "What?" Yoshio went and looked to see the same thing. "How do they find us!?" "Well, Bowser does have the power to teleport them over here." Toadce calmly said. "How can you possibly be CALM at a time like this?!" Wings exclaimed, jumping onto the bed and hiding under the covers. "We're thirty minutes away…but if anything goes wrong we can still defend ourselves." Yoshio finished. At this point, the sound of screaming was present. "What the?!" "Sounds like they've already started looking for us…" Toadce said. "Let's go." "WHAT? Are you trying to get us caught?!" Wings protested. Yoshio and Toadce just glanced at each other. "Too bad, you're coming." They said in unison. The trio ran out and were heading for some stairs that was up ahead. Two other flights of stairs were on the left and right sides. "I think we should just split up." Yoshio said. The sound of this made Wings feel scared. "But, why!?" "That way, we can just take out whatever enemies come our way." Toadce added. "When we're done, we can just come back over here." Wings did think it sounded like a good idea, "….Fine." "Good, let's move out!" And with that, Toadce and Yoshio ran off, leaving Wings to go straight ahead. He hesitated for a moment. (Oh gosh….I HAVE to do it. Just for them.) Wings then ran ahead. ?... "My head…." Mario said, finally awake. His vision was slightly blurry, but he could see a few things. He then saw the familiar Koopa in front of him. "Finally! It took you long enough…" Bowser started. "Wait a minute! How am I here?!" the plumber in red interrupted. "I thought Kammy threw me into a volcano! D-Did YOU save me or something?" As much as he didn't want to say it, that was the only thing that came to his mine. "You must've gotten a really hard hit in the head or something, cause I'd NEVER save…you." He snarled. "That was simply an illusion, acorn for brains." "But, why didn't the Piantas do anything about this?" "Because, you're the only one that can see it." Bowser said. "You might have been having a LOT of bad luck lately, am I right?" "How do YOU know about that!?" Mario exclaimed. "Remember when you got blasted off of my airship?" That embarrassing memory popped back into his head. "Yeah, I'm listening." "Well, apparently Wendy hit you with a curse." He laughed. "You surely weren't expecting that. So for now, I guess I'll have to call you 'Misfortunate Mario'. S.S. Yoshi Cookie…. Wings was hiding behind a curtain, while two Hammer Bros. were chatting. (Come on Wings, you have to do SOMETHING….) He finally gathered up enough courage, retreated into his shell and started sliding toward them. They weren't expecting this though, and tried to dive away in time. Instead, Wings hit them at the right time, and they disappeared into a thick cloud of smoke. (Yes!) He advanced to the port-side of the ship, and took out a few Goombas that were walking back and forth. (Awesome!) he thought, now moving to the dining area. Yoshio, on the other hand gobbled up a Koopa Troopa and spat it out at some Goombas, that were lined up perfectly. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… "Strike!" Yoshio cheered. Tiny Chain Chomps started to roll in through the doors, heading straight for Yoshio. "Oh crud!" he said, Flutter Jumping onto the higher area of the room. More Chain Chomps burst through the wall and knocked him onto the ground. He tried to get up, but they were surrounding him. "Aw man…." Toadce was swinging her hammer around, taking a massive amount of Troops. Yoshio's voice was then present. "AHHHHH! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!' he cried. "Don't worry! I'm coming!" she shot back, running off to find him. Suddenly, Wings came crashing through the wall behind Toadce. Thanks to her quick reflexes, she turned around and grabbed his hand. He would've fallen off the ship if it wasn't for her. "Thanks." He muttered, rubbing the back of his shell. "No problem, now let's find Yoshio." As if he heard her, he came bursting through the wall, and fell into the water below. "Yoshio!" Wings and Toadce exclaimed, rushing over and looking down. They were then kicked overboard themselves by two Koopa Troopas. Wings however, managed to hang on to the side with the rest of his strength. One of them walked over and looked down at him. He raised his foot. "Tyrannel no, please don't!" Wings begged. "Sorry Wings." He sadly said. "Bowser's orders." And with that, he smashed his foot onto Wings' hand, making him let go, and fall into the icy cold water below. He then saw Toadce and Wings next to him. "Well, that didn't go well." Yoshio said. "YOU THINK!?" Toadce angrily replied. Wings then saw a red and yellow object floating in the distance. Hey, that looks like a life raft! I'll go check." He said swimming over to it. "Well, that's convenient." Yoshio admitted. "Yeah, but now we'll take even longer." Toadce responded. Isle Delfino was just a dot from their views. They then saw Wings swimming at indescribable speeds. "NOT A LIFE RAFT! IT IS NOT A LIFE RAFT!" he screamed, not stopping. Yoshio and Toadce looked behind to see a Bubba closing in on them, mouth open. "Oh my….." they said in unison.